The Search For The Saiyans
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: Two siblings search through-out the universe looking for saiyans.Their luck is low until they come across a planet named Earth.


Diclaimer:I obviously don't own DragonBall,Z,GT,or are all owned by Toie Animation,Funimation (not really),And Akira Toriyama who I obviously am NOT.

Note:For later on in the story:

~Thoughts~

-Telepathicly speaking-

"Talking"

Summary:Two siblings travel across the universe in search of other saiyans that may have been casted out to other 're luck is low until they come across the Planet Earth.

The Search For The Saiyans

By SuperSaiyanKayla

The Young Saiyan Cali was in the training hall,sparring with his younger sister is about four feet tall,has short spikey,brown hair,and has a small bulky sister Kaima was strong for her was only about ten years old and she could already go super saiyan.

Kiama also had short brown hair like Cali,except it was a little longer,not as spikey and had a darker color to has a bit of an arogant attitude and was mostly driven by spent a lot of her time training and sometimes studying with her private teacher.

Cali was a bit more calmer than spent his time training with Kiama and making sure everything on the space ship was in order.

They had been searching for other Saiyans around in the quadrants of the universe and only managed to find two were looking in the east quadrant of the universe at the time and so far weren't have any luck.

"Come on Cali,stop holding back on Kiama."Ranja was one of the saiyans they had came across in the south had hair simalar to Kiama's but it was shorter and darker than Kiama' was basically Kiama's best friend and she was always standing up for was about Cali's height,and was quite friendly.

"But I don't want to go all out just yet."Cali turned to look at Cali and smacked him upside the glared at her while rubbing his forehead.

"What are you?Five?Stop whining!"Kiama shouted."This training sesion is 's go Ranja,I'm going to be late for my class."Kiama said as she walked out of the Training blinked.

"She acts just like Prince Vegeta!But no one knows where he is..."Cali shouted.

"Tell me about it."Said Commander was the other Saiyan they found and Cali and him talked awhile,became friends and then Zamats was imediately made had been commading the ship for two months now and everything was running smothly thanks to he wasn't there,the ship might've exploded by then.

At the same time:Some where on earth

"Come on Vegeta!You've been stuffing you're face for an hour go do something...Just get out of the damn house!"Bulma screeched as Vegeta continued rampaging the kitchen for suitable food to took an arm full of food and stormed out of the house.

"Acting just like Trunks!What the hell is wrong with you!Eating up all of my food!"Bulma shouted after the saiyan turned around and glared at her.

"I'm a prince dammit!And I deserve more respect than you're giving me woman!You want me out of the house?Fine bitch!"Vegeta said as he dropped all of the food in his hand;half of it spilling out or causing some kind of catastrophe and continued his 'storming' out of the house.

Some where else on Earth

Picollo felt Vegeta's ki had had a feeling he would see the Saiyan Prince always came to see him when he was upset with had better watch out or the prince could have her now the Earth dosen't need him killing again with the possibility of there being more saiyans out there.

"Hey,Namek."Vegeta said calmly as he landed near the looked up from his meditation and nodded at Vegeta and the saiyan prince sat down a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong Vegeta?And don't say nothing because I can tell somethings wrong."Picollo said to scoffed at the Namek and inhaled deeply;he was obviously unconfortable with the subject.

"I had another fight with the has lost her damn screamed at me for eatig a bunch of ."Vegeta said as Goku appeared out of no turn a little to look at had a huge bruise on his winced at the sore spot.

"Now what's you're problem Goku."Picollo asked the happy-go groaned in really didn't want to talk about it.

"Chi-Chi beat me with a frying pan and it was still hot...It really hurt becuase the pan was hot..."Goku said sounding really and Goku both had been having problem with their 'wives' Goku who was getting beat with a frying pan like every day.

Back on Kiama and Cali's space ship

"Alright I'll call you ."Kiama said as she hung up on the space the doors to the room she was in opened and her brother Cali walked in and spun around her chair so that she was facing him.

"Comander Zamats wants to speak with something about finding a planet suitable anough for us to live on or something like that."Cali said moving out of her way so she could pass scoffed.

Cali lead her to a room at the end of the corridor and opened the door for room apeared to being an meeting in front of Kiama and Cali were the other two the end of the table was Commander another end of the table was Ramja who was sitting across from an empty chair.

Commander Zamats nodded and motioned for the two saiyans to sat in the cair across from Commader Zamats and Cali sat across from motioned for Zamats to speak.

"We have a posible location for two saiyans or more in the north are soposedly on a planet called is a kind of planet we've been searching to live on,but the life forms there are weak."

"I don't know about this Zamats."Kiama said with probally knew something about the two saiyans on Earth that no one else were diffrent than the saiyans they were use to.

Thanks for reading!Please stay tuned for more of the story.

And a special thanks going out to:YourSweetSinner for giving me advise on my stories.I have figured out how to edit my stories and I don't think I will need anyone's help any beacuase I don't really know how beta-reading works.

But,anywho please R&R(Read&Review).


End file.
